New Beginning
by Dyc3r
Summary: Terra is gone, and it is killing Beast Boy, but a chain of events leads to a new beginning for more than one Titan. RavenBB FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Aftershock

**NOTES:** I got the idea to start writing Teen Titan's fan fiction after reading Bring me to Life (story by Sage of Story read all 4 chapters if you get the chance...amazing stuff). Her story convinced me that maybe BB and Raven _were_ meant to be. I liked how she wrote the story around the one song…a little trick I learned in creative writing…using the setting to reflect conflict (like it rains when someone cries). So I'm not exactly stealing the idea…but thanks to her I did find the inspiration for a good place to use it. Also, many of the flashbacks involving Beast Boy and Terra are quotes taken directly from the cartoon series. Don't worry, everything else is my own work

Raven's second flashback is a reference to Malchior from Spellbound (Season Three). This story takes place immediately following Aftershock Part 2 (Last episode season 2). So while technically this hasn't happened yet, I'm switching the order around to fit my story, cause this is a really cool Beast Boy/Raven moment. Sorry if it bugs anyone…  
**Songs by: **FM Static, Seventh Day Slumber, Hawk Nelson

**Special Thanks: **SageofStory for letting me reference her story as part of the flashbacks in mine. I know the position changed from what I first planned, but it seemed to fit better later in the story. **(Anything involving Raven in a coma/in the hospitalare the ideas of SageofStory Bring Me to Life used with her permission)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Aftershock**

The stars shone brightly in the night sky, and the waves broke calmly on the island shore. Five teenagers sat on the roof of their home gazing into the dark canopy above them. The night was peaceful, but their hearts were at war. Torrents of mixed emotions rushed over their souls all directed at one person. A stranger, a companion, an enemy…a…friend.

Beast Boy sat back with his legs pulled into his chest, his head down, resting on his knees. His whole body was shaking as he rocked back and forth slowly. Robin and Starfire sat together away from the others. Robin stared into the sky, though his eyes were hidden by the mask, it was easy to read the depressed expression on his face. Starfire had her head resting on Robin's shoulder, her eyes wide in utter disbelief. Her cheeks were stained with freshly fallen tears. Cyborg, like Robin focused his attention on the skies above, refusing to believe the events that had taken place earlier that day. As always, Raven sat alone, apart from the others. It was times like this that her friends' sadness was contagious, and it was times like this that she needed to keep her emotions in check more than ever.

As she sat there, her eyes slowly drifted over to the green figure rocking himself gently. As hard as she tried, she could not keep her eyes off of the grieving boy. "He loved her," She thought.

_In the recesses of her mind she saw the young blonde girl standing in the cave. Her hair was flowing in the wind and the ground trembling beneath her feet. Her eyes glowing a bright, violent yellow as the ground tore open beneath her. Spouts of lava sprung from under the earth as the Titans fled the scene. On her way out, Raven turned to see Beast Boy anchored to his position. Though all she could see was the back of his head, Raven knew his unwavering gaze was upon the girl in the cave. As she stood there watching him, Cyborg charged past her and dragged Beast Boy out of the cave._

Raven's thoughts drifted back to the present and she continued to watch her friend. He was all alone just like Raven had been many times before.

"_I know he lied, but he was the only person that didn't think I was…creepy." She paused and glared at Beast Boy, "And don't try to tell me I'm not." Beast Boy responded without hesitation, "Ok, you're way creepy, but that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not." Raven stared at him for a moment then she jumped forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him._

_As annoying as he was, Beast Boy had proven on numerous occasions that he cared about her. Although he never openly admitted it, no one could deny it. She knew she could always count on him. That night she promised herself that she would return the favor._

Raven stood up and nervously made her way over to her friend, the other Titans oblivious to her movement. She sat down next to him and stared silently out over the horizon. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently, her way of keeping the promise never to leave him.

Beast Boy was everything she was not. When Raven needed to be alone, he needed someone by his side. Raven hoped that simply feeling another human beside him would help lift the boy's spirits. As she sat there, she heard him whimper slightly, and whisper a single word, "Terra…" Raven closed her eyes, forcing back the sadness inside her. It was a dark day when Beast Boy was unable to smile.

Thunder rumbled in the skies above, and rain slowly forced its way out of the clouds and down to the earth below. One by one the Titans stood up to go inside. Noticing their movement, Raven quickly pulled her hand away from Beast Boy's shoulder. She stood and pulled her hood over her head as she hurried toward the door.

She waited as all her friends made their way inside the Tower. Raven watched as Beast Boy sat there, unmoving. He continued to rock himself as the rain pummeled his vulnerable form. Raven stood there for a moment, watching. Then, she swallowed hard and closed the door. For the first time in his life, Beast Boy needed to be alone.

The scene inside the Tower wasn't any better. Cyborg and Robin sat on the couch playing the typical video game. Their expressionless faces stared at the screen completely void of the usual frustration that accompanied the game. Starfire was sitting off to the side, resting her head in her hands. Her tear stained face and eyes watching nothing in particular.

Raven turned away from the dismal scene and made her way to her room. Once inside she collapsed onto her bead and unleashed a heavy sigh of relief. The ominous décor of her room actually felt brighter than the friends she had left alone.

She pulled a small radio from under her bed and turned it on quietly. It took a minute for the station to filter in through the static, but she recognized the song playing through the noise,

"_Caroline, let me wipe away your tears and give you life. Make you feel beautiful again. Caroline, don't throw it all away I'm here tonight to take away your pain, Caroline."_

Raven stared out the window watching the rain continue to fall on the world below. She could still picture Beast Boy's huddled form, and in the back of her mind, she wondered if he would ever be the same after tonight.

* * *

Outside the rain continued to beat down on the rooftop of Titans Tower. Beast Boy had not moved from his spot. He stared out over the water watching the waves roll gently over the surface. Tears poured down his face and he shivered violently in the cold air around him. 

"_Strike, apprentice…NOW!" Slade's voice echoed around the cavern. Just as she was about to do the unthinkable, Terra suddenly found herself surrounded._

"_Don't do it Terra," Cyborg yelled._

_Raven followed up quickly, "It'll be the last thing you ever do!"_

_Terra hesitated. She could see the sheer hatred boiling in the eyes of her former friends. Beast Boy stared at her, trapped beneath the fallen rubble. Once again, Slade gave the order to attack._

_Terra turned to Beast Boy, "I'm sorry…I don't have a choice…" Beast Boy stared deep into Terra's eyes, "Yes you do! You CHOSE to go to Slade, you CHOSE to betray us, and now you're choosing to give him control. Slade isn't doing this, Terra, YOU ARE! It's your life, Terra, your choice."_

_Terra blinked and stared back at him. After a brief silence she spoke up, "I'm sorry, Beast Boy, for all the terrible things I've done." She turned on Slade, her eyes glowing a violent shade of yellow. She glared at him and yelled, "YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME ANYMORE!"_

After a violent flash of white light, Beast Boy found himself back on the rooftop of Titan's Tower. It had stopped raining, but he continued to shed a storm of his own. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as the young hero sat in the silence of the night, "Terra…"

Beast Boy stood up slowly, scattered tears still falling from his eyes. He made his way to the door with his head down. He walked sluggishly through the abandoned halls of Titan's Tower; the dark corridors only added to his desperate mood. He passed by Raven's room just as she was returning from a late night bathroom break. She could hear him mumbling to himself as he continued toward his room, "Not fair…should have been me…" Raven stopped a moment and watched him walk by, obviously oblivious to her presence.

The girl waited for Beast Boy to enter his room before returning to hers. Behind the closed doors of her refuge, she blinked a few times and repressed yet another hidden emotion. She crawled back into her bed and soon after drifted back to sleep.

Inside the comfort of his room, Beast Boy crumpled onto his bed and curled up into a ball. He lay on top of the blankets, unmoving. Faint whimpers escaped his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

_The young girl climbed onto a small rock and with little effort, she lifted herself, and the rock, up to the cliff where the Titans had been watching. Robin held out his hand, "We're the…" The stranger cut him off, "Teen Titans! Rock on, it's cool to meet you guys." She pointed at each of them in succession, "You're Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and…"_

_Beast Boy jumped in, "Boy Beast…dah…I mean, Bath Boot, uh…no…" The girl finished the statement for him, "Beast Boy?" He shrieked and turned into a turtle. The girl giggled, "Dude, he's hilarious!" _

_Beat Boy suddenly got his nerve back and he returned to his normal form, "Hilarious…me? Really?"_

_Then Starfire chimed in with a series of rapid questions, "Where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, and would you like to be my new friend?" The stranger paused for a moment before responding, "Earth, walked, red…and, uh…sure…" A bright smile stretched across Starfire's face as she squeezed the girl in a loving hug, "Hello new friend!" Her friend laughed nervously, "How's it goin?"

* * *

_

Raven entered the living room the next morning, expecting to see Beast Boy preparing the typical tofu breakfast, but was surprised to find the room empty. She shrugged it off and slumped down on the couch in quiet meditation, taking in every last second of the calm around her.

Before long, the doors slid open again and Cyborg stepped in yawning forcefully, "So, BB, what's for breakfast?" He paused a minute noticing that the cook was nowhere in sight. "BB?" Raven spoke up, "Sleeping, I imagine." Cyborg grinned, "Alright, then it's my turn for breakfast!" Raven responded sarcastically, "I can hardly wait."

By the time Cyborg had finished making breakfast, Robin and Starfire had dragged themselves out of bed. Raven looked up as the pair entered the room. For perhaps the first morning in her life, Starfire refused to smile, and Robin's eyes were hidden behind the mask just like every other day of his life, but behind the expressionless face, Raven could sense the sorrow. It seemed that the mood hadn't changed much since last night, and even though it was hiding behind the emotionless façade, Raven alone knew that deep down inside, she was upset too. Terra _had_ betrayed them, but her true colors showed through in the end. The young girl had proved herself as much a Titan as any of the others.

Cyborg suddenly broke the silence in the room, "Breakfast is ser…whoa…Raven times three." Raven was the only one to lift her head at the comment. Cyborg laughed nervously, "Heh…well, dig in…Hey, where's BB?" Robin looked up briefly "Still in his room." After that, the four Titan's ate in silence. Typically, Raven enjoyed a little quiet time, but at breakfast, it just didn't seem right. Cyborg was the only one who was openly "happier" after last night, but he was not about to ruin the mood.

* * *

_Terra pleaded with him, "You said you'd be my friend no matter what remember?" Beast Boy turned his back, "Slade was right. You don't have any friends."_

Beat Boy's eyes shot open, "NO!" He sat up in his bed and looked around frantically. The familiar walls of his room brought him back to reality. "Why did I say that," He thought, "She was _always_ my friend." He stood up slowly and paced around his room. Had he actually meant that? No, it was impossible; even after she had tried to kill them, Beast Boy still saw Terra as his friend. He was the only Titan to trust her time and time again. No one else could make him feel the way she did. He would never forget her last night with the Titans. "It's my fault she went to Slade," He thought. "I shouldn't have turned my back…gah! Beast Boy you are such and _idiot_!"

He jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his door. Robin's voice came from behind the wall, "Beast Boy? Is everything alright?" Beast Boy hesitated a moment, "Uh…yeah…" he said. "As fine as it's going to be," he thought. Beast boy opened the door and forced a fake smile, "So…what's for breakfast?"

* * *

Back in the living room, the other Titans had already finished eating. Cyborg was busy cleaning up the dishes, and the others were sitting around staring off into space. Beast Boy opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal. He looked around at the others as he sat down, "Looks like I'm not the only one that's still upset," He said to himself, "Even Raven looks more depressed than usual." 

The morning passed uneventfully, Robin and Cyborg passed the time playing video games with Starfire watching almost happily, and Beast Boy sat by himself in the corner. He knew the others were starting to cheer up, and he was not about to spread his sour mood.

Raven took her eyes away from her book a moment to watch her green friend; his expression even made her look cheerful. "This has to stop," She thought. Suddenly the sirens went off as red lights flashed around the tower. Robin jumped up, "Trouble!" Immediately the Titan's dropped what they were doing and ran for the door. As she was about to step outside, she turned to see Beast Boy still on the couch with no intention of coming along. "Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy jumped, "Huh…oh yeah…" He hopped off the couch and jogged toward the door lazily. Raven reached out and grabbed his arm, "We don't have time for this." She yanked him out the door and dragged him along behind her, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Play time's over Mad Mod," Robin yelled to the scraggly old man standing before them. The man laughed and called back in a harsh British accent, "Oh come on my duckies; old Moddy isn't doing anything wrong. You naughty kids are the ones who need to be punished!" Mad Mod slammed his cane on the ground, and a dozen hypno-screens popped up around the room. "Don't look at the screens," Robin yelled shielding his face. As always, it was too late for Beast Boy. "Quick, make him laugh," came the order from Robin. The boy wonder lunged at Mad Mod drawing out his bow staff. Cyborg turned to Beast Boy, and after a brief moment of contemplation, he unleashed an earth shattering burp…nothing. Cyborg stared at Beast Boy in utter shock, "Dude, what is up with that kid today?" 

"Cyborg!" At the sound of Starfire's voice, Cyborg turned to see Mad Mod's cane flying through the air. He jumped up and snatched the cane just before the old man could grab it. Cyborg smirked as he snapped the cane in two, "Heh, time to put you in a home, old man!"

Starfire came up behind Robin and tapped him on the shoulder, "Um, it appears our friend is still in a state of hypnosis." Robin shifted his gaze to Beast Boy, "Cyborg, make him laugh." Cyborg shrugged, "I tried man. He's not comin out of this one."

Raven stepped forward, "Allow me." She hesitated as she watched the drool drip from Beast Boy's open mouth, then, before she had a chance to second guess herself; she licked her finger and gave Cyborg a wet willy. Beast Boy started giggling uncontrollably. Then he suddenly realized what just happened, "Oh man. Not again!" Starfire smiled brightly "Glorious! Our friend is normal again!"

Robin's jaw hit the floor, "Raven…did you just…" Raven started walking away, "Let's pretend that never happened."

* * *

Yeah cut me some slack, first post, just looking for feedback so I can make it better for the final version. 

Sorry for the sudden stop...I have a tendency to stop in weird places and skip relatively unimportant action...like walking down hallways...

all that would happen at the end is the titans would go back to the tower, then i'd jump forward to the next chapter anyway...it semed un important to me.

post reviews...and seriously...feel free to tell me every little detail thats wrong/bad about this...I know there's a lot of them


	2. Three Days Later

**Notes: **This is chapter two...duh! anyway, I'm posting this chapter now too because it gives a little more inisght into how my story's gonna go...soo...yeah...I'm looking at a total of 8 Chapters. I've got an idea for an ending that could be prety cool

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Three Days Later**

Three days passed after the brief fight with Mad Mod. The atmosphere in Titan's Tower had finally returned to normal. Beast Boy was up early again to make breakfast, and Starfire's contagious smile had returned. It seemed that the pain of losing Terra had almost completely faded away.

After breakfast, the Titans got together and headed for the cave where Terra remained frozen in stone. Beast Boy did his best to hide the way he felt inside, but as the team made their way down the tunnel into the cavern. He knew he wouldn't last long after his eyes fell on Terra's lifeless form. The five Titans stood together in the cave.

Raven's voice broke the silence, "We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effect."

Robin looked sideways at Beast Boy, "We'll bring her back…"

"Someday…" Cyborg said finishing the thought.

Beast Boy stepped forward and placed a plaque at Terra's feet.

Terra

A Teen Titan

A True Friend

Beast Boy's eyes started to water as he looked up at Terra's face, "I'll never forget you Terra…"

One by one the Titan's left the cave and headed for the surface. Beast Boy stayed behind staring at his helpless friend. He buried his face in his hands and started to cry. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you," He said through his tears. "I shouldn't have turned my back…" He dropped to his knees and started sobbing, "It's my fault, Terra, I'm sorry…" He trailed off as he continued to cry uncontrollably. Raven still stood in the entrance to the cave. She felt her eyes start to water as she watched her friend. "Concentrate, Raven," She thought. She blinked and pushed back the tears.

She looked behind her to make sure the others had left the cave, then slowly walked over to Beast Boy and knelt down beside him. Raven gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Beast Boy looked up and forced a smile as he looked into Raven's eyes, but it faded quickly as he started to speak, "It's not fair," he said, tears still streaming down his cheeks, "She didn't deserve this." Raven watched him sympathetically.

Suddenly, Beast Boy reached out and wrapped his arms around Raven. Her eyes shot wide open. She was about to push him off of her, but thought better of it. As uncomfortable as she felt at that moment, she couldn't allow herself to turn him away. "He needs this," she thought as she sat there and listened to him cry.

* * *

When Raven and Beast Boy walked out of the cave, they were greeted by a massive grin from Cyborg. Raven glared at him with an expression that screamed "Say a word and I'll send you to another dimension." Cyborg wiped the smile away almost instantly. He climbed into the T-Car and Raven and Beast Boy followed suit. 

As soon as they were back on the road, Cyborg switched on the radio and a familiar tune came in through the speakers.

"_I made a wish on a shooting star once, but it's been so long. Never did believe it 'til you showed up there and proved me wrong. Everyone is here, and they're all cheerin' the end of another day._

_It's Friday night everyone's asleep, and now we're walkin' home. Our shadows grow underneath the streetlights 'til their overgrown. The perfect end to a perfect night, and I feel so alright._

_One, she makes me feel not too much like anything. That's three times more than I've ever felt before. And it's one AM and I'm too sucked in cause it's three days later. I can't stop thinkin' about you."_

Out of the corner of her eye, Raven caught the look on Beast Boy's face. He loved this song, and any other day he would have been singing along, off key as usual, but not today. Her hand glowed black for a second, and then the radio switched off.

Cyborg spoke up suddenly realizing what just happened, "Dude, Raven, why'd you do that?"

Raven stared ahead blankly, "I don't like that song."

Cyborg glared at her, "You could have _asked_ me to turn it off."

Hereached over and turned the radio back on.

"_I met a girl named Terra, and she lived in the heart of America…"_

He turned it back off quickly and laughed nervously, "Heh, maybe not the best time for that song…" The five Titans spent the rest of the trip home in silence. Beast Boy stared out the window ignoring the world around him. He couldn't stop thinking about Terra.

He thought about what Robin had said back in the cave. "Can we really bring her back," he thought. It seemed hopeless to him. As far as he was concerned, Terra was frozen in stone, and that was it, and even though, deep down, he hoped there was a chance that maybe they could save her, Beast Boy knew he would never be that lucky.

* * *

When they arrived at the Tower, Beast Boy left his friends behind and went up to his room. He was starting to get over losing Terra, but seeing her again brought back all the pain from the last three days. "Only three days," he thought. "Feels like an eternity." He slumped onto his bed and stared at the picture on his nightstand, he and Terra were standing together at the carnival. "What I wouldn't give to have that back…"

* * *

"I'm worried about Beast Boy," Robin said, flipping through the channels on TV. Cyborg nodded, "He's acting like…like…Raven." 

Raven glared at him, "Sometimes it's _nice_ to be alone!" She stood up and left for her room.

Cyborg grinned, "At least Raven's acting normal."

Starfire giggled softly. "Tomorrow is the Tamaranian festival of Blorthog! Perhaps this will cheer up our friend!"

Robin shook his head, "I don't think Beast Boy is in the mood for celebrations Star…"

Starfire frowned, then brightened up as she spoke again, "But still _we_ shall celebrate…yes?"

Robin and Cyborg exchanged glances. "Yeah," Robin said, "I think the rest of us could use it."

* * *

Raven's room was dark, and she sat on her bed in silence. She could still see Beast Boy curled up at Terra's feet. Going back to the cave had reopened wounds that were finally beginning to heal. She listened closely and could hear Beast Boy's radio playing through the wall: 

"_It's been a while since we said hi. Three hundred sixty-five days have gone by now, and I can paint a picture of you…I can paint a picture of you. I see you every time I pass your locker. Remember the time we talked to six AM, and I'm tired of missin you…Six AM and I'm tired of missin you…"_

For the fourth consecutive night, Raven listened to Beast Boy cry himself to sleep.

* * *

**End Chapter Two**Yeah, just like last time, please point out all my flaws...I'm mainly writing this because I need to prctice making people speak in character in my writing, and the Titans have a good mix of styles...so this should help a lot 


	3. Blorthog

**Aurora Maryte: **thanks for the review...terra will be back, just not at all like you'd expect

**CanadianKittyN: **Glad ya liked it, hope the next chapters live up to expectations

**ravenfairie: **hopefully this chapters as "good" as the last two...but i dont think this could get published (besides, i dont own the teen titans...just like everyone else on this site :) )

**Laura: **yeah more is still on the way...and BB and Raven all the way. I was BB/Terra until Aftershock, then I looked back at old episodes and saw the truth...

**Hostess:** glad ya liked it

**Regrem Erutaerc: **yeah chapter four will be a LOT more BB/Raven...and I know I placed the one flash back out of order. I really like that scene and was kinda mad that it came after aftershock, but then again, thi is fan fiction, so a little creative liscense isnt totally horrible...sorry if it bugged ya

**Hikari-Moriyaku: **glad ya liked it

**JMPchick: **dont worry im looking at a total of8 chapters

**Steve-Racer: **I agree, that's the whole point of my story, that Beast Boy finally realizes his true feelings for Raven (But that's not til the end...so you shouldnt know that part yet...lol)

So without delay...chapter three

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Blorthog

The next morning, Starfire charged into the living room screaming, "Happy Blorthog!" A bright smile stretched across her face, and it seemed like nothing on earth could wipe it away; until she saw Beast Boy. He had been up for nearly two hours, and he hadn't moved from his spot since. Starfire floated over to him cautiously, "Is something the matter Beast Boy?"

"What do you think?" Beast Boy mumbled without bothering to look up at her. Starfire shrunk back a bit, but chanced speaking again, "Today is Blorthog, the feast of friendship. Do you not wish to celebrate?" Beast Boy sighed, "No…"

Starfire slumped over and floated out of the room rejected. She passed by Raven in the hall. "Raven?"

"Not now Starfire," came the usual reply. Starfire floated toward Robin's room, "Surely he will celebrate," She thought. As she was about to knock, the alert sirens went off. Robin's door flew open, and the Boy Wonder nearly trampled Starfire on his way out of the room.

Robin held out his hand and helped her up, "Sorry about that Star."

The two of them headed for the living room where the other Titans were waiting. Cyborg turned to Robin as he walked in, "Bank robbery. Probably the HIVE trio again."

Robin looked around the room, "Where's Beast Boy?"

Cyborg shrugged, "I think he already left…"

Robin looked surprised, "On his own...?"

Starfire stepped in and urged her friends toward the door, "Then we too must go. Beast Boy will need our help!"

Robin nodded and the four remaining Titans rushed out of the Tower and headed for the crime scene.

* * *

Mammoth charged forward and before he had a chance to react, Beast Boy had turned into a giant T-Rex. He swung his massive tail and caught Mammoth mid stride. He flew through the air and crashed through the front wall of the bank. Beast Boy lunged forward to strike again just as Gizmo rose up on his four mechanical legs. 

The tiny villain leapt at Beast Boy and wrapped the metal limbs around the dinosaur's mouth. Beast Boy flailed his head around violently, and Gizmo lost his grip. Beast Boy flung him high into the sky and morphed back to his normal form. Gizmo retracted his legs and pulled out his jet pack.

He threw himself into a nose dive toward Beast Boy who looked up prepared to strike. While his eyes were on Gizmo, Mammoth crawled out of the rubble and ran forward. He swung a massive fist and slammed into the side of Beast Boy's head. Beast Boy was knocked back stunned. He fell to the ground and lay motionless for a moment. Gizmo landed next to him and pinned Beast Boy to the ground with his long metal legs.

Beast Boy opened his eyes ad glared at Gizmo. Hatred boiled inside of him. "It's all your fault! Slade had you work for him, but you couldn't make the cut! That's why he went after Terra. Because you weren't good enough!"

He changed into a gorilla and unleashed a ferocious roar. He wrapped his large hands around Gizmo's legs and pulled the tiny kid off of him. Beast Boy stood up, still holding onto Gizmo. He swung him against the wall repeatedly.

Gizmo struck the wall three times before his mechanical legs snapped in two. He landed on the ground hard. The first blow had left him unconscious. Beast Boy glared at Gizmo's helpless form. He prepared to strike again just as Mammoth jumped in and wrapped his large arms around Beast Boy's animal form.

Beast Boy reached back with a giant gorilla hand and grabbed Mammoth's head. He yanked Mammoth off his back and slammed him onto the ground. Beast Boy roared viciously as he slammed his fists down hard on Mammoth's face, unaware that the other Titan's had arrived on the scene.

They stared at Best Boy in utter shock. Gizmo and Mammoth were unconscious and badly beaten. Robin stepped forward nervously, "Beast Boy," he said, choosing his words carefully, "is everything...ok?" Beast Boy grunted and returned to his normal form and sat down on the ground to catch his breath.

Cyborg spoke up, "Where's Jinx?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "She wasn't with them."

Raven stood off to the side watching Beast Boy silently. Was he going to be ok? Losing Terra had been much harder on Beast Boy than she expected, and now he had taken it out on someone else. Although she would never say it, she was worried about him. She looked over at Mammoth and Gizmo who were still unconscious.

Cyborg walked up to Beast Boy and gave him a friendly slap on the back, "Alright! Beast Boy laid a smack down!"

Beast Boy shrugged it off as he stood up and made his way over to the T-Car. Robin turned to Cyborg, "Hey Cy, can you give me a hand?" Robin picked Gizmo up and slung him over his shoulder. Cyborg grunted as he picked up Mammoth. They walked over to the T-Car and put the pair inside. Cyborg took a sideways glance at Robin, "You seem a little on edge man."

Robin ignored the comment as he hopped on his motorcycle, "I assume you'll take care of those two?" Cyborg shrugged, "Always do."

Cyborg climbed into the T-Car and looked at Beast Boy, "You ok man?"

Beast Boy nodded, "I'm fine."

"If you say so."

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned the unconscious criminals over to the authorities then returned to the Tower.

* * *

Back at the tower, it seemed that Starfire was still intent on celebrating Blorthog. 

"Now is the time that we will share a pizza, yes?"

Robin smiled, "Sure, Star."

Starfire smiled brightly "Wonderful!"

Raven smiled to herself. Starfire's energetic attitude had a way of making people happy.

Beast Boy sat on the couch staring off into space.

Cyborg dropped down next to him, "Yo BB?"

Beast Boy blinked and turned to look at his friend, "Huh?"

Cyborg grinned, "Pizza!"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

"Alright!" Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and yanked him off the couch.

Together, the five Titans left the Tower and headed out to fill their stomachs.

* * *

Sitting with her friends gathered around the largest cheese pizza they could find, Starfire held up her drink, and smiled brightly, "Happy Blorthog friends!" Raven nodded, appearing indifferent as always. Cyborg and Robin mumbled inaudibly around a mouthful of pizza. Beast Boy stared blankly ahead ignoring the pizza before him. 

Starfire poked her green friend gently, "Beast Boy, why do you not eat?"

He mumbled something and picked up his pizza. He half heartedly took a bite without bothering to look at his friend. Starfire smiled slightly. At least he was eating.

Though it was meant as a celebration, the Titans ate in silence. Robin and Cyborg were not going to allow anything to interrupt their feeding frenzy, and Starfire merely smiled, happy to be in the company of her friends. Raven was the only one who noticed Beast Boy stone faced and unmoving. It seemed his mood was only getting worse as the days went by. Raven shook her head, "This is _not_ healthy," she thought.

The rest of the meal passed by uneventfully. Afterwards, the Titans returned to the Tower, and Beast Boy went back to his room, but not before Starfire could send him off with one last "Happy Blorthog."

* * *

Well, chapter three is in the bag, and chapter four is on the way. It's called _"Open Wounds" _and it's going to have a major focus on BB and Raven, and it will probly be shorter than previous chapters. As always, point out the flaws...i'm lookin to better my writing with this story so all criticism is welcome 


	4. Open Wounds

**SteveRacer: **Yeah i kinda felt like Beast Boy needed to cheer up..that'll probly sart next chapter

**NOTES: **Ok, this chapter is really short, but there's only so much you can put into a conversation between BB and Raven before it gets repetative

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Open Wounds

Raven walked up to Beast Boy's door and knocked gently. The door opened slightly and Beast Boy glared at her. "What," he asked in a Raven like tone. Raven returned the cold stare, "I want to talk…" Beast Boy backed into his room and started to close the door, "Well I don't."

Raven reached out her hand and kept the door open, "Too bad." She forced her way into Beast Boy's room and shut the door behind her.

Beast Boy sat down on his bed, "Why is it ok for you to always be 'alone', but as soon as anyone else wants to it's not?" Raven walked over and sat down next to him, "Because** t**here's a difference between being alone and hiding from the world."

Raven glared at him, "Beast Boy this is not healthy. As much as I hate to say it, Cyborg is right…You're acting like me…"

Beast Boy turned to look at her, "What's your point?"

Raven stared at the floor, "I _need_ to keep my emotions under control or I won't be able to control my powers. _You_ don't have that problem." She looked up as she started to feel more comfortable talking to him, "You have laughed _once_ in the pastfour days. That is not like you at all." She stopped for a moment and hesitated with her next thought, "If you tell anyone this I'll kill you, but the Tower isn't the same with you hiding in your room all day. Your sense of humor is part of our life, no matter how lame it is."

Beast Boy stood up and started pacing around the room, "Well, it's been kinda hard to find anything funny. Remember Terra…"

Raven cut him of, "Yes, we all remember." She stood up, and walked over to Beast Boy. Raven put her hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye, "You need to let it go…"

Beast Boy shoved her off, "Let it go! That might be easy for you, Raven. You NEVER liked her! I can't just forget about her!"

"I didn't say…"

Beast Boy turned his back on her, "I don't want to hear it!" The young hero changed into a hawk and flew out the window. Raven stood there and watched him go. Suddenly, one of Beast Boy's shirts rose of the ground and was torn into countless tiny pieces. Raven was crying.

* * *

Told ya it was short. Next chapter will begin leaning toward the BB/Raven plot and away from the BB/Terra...it's probly gonna be called something like _"Truth Revealed"_

As before, read review and point out all the flaws...cause i think Rave and BB slip out of character in this chapter.


	5. Letting Go

**JPMchick: **This was definitely a bit of a callenge...its hard to have Raven be "sympathetic"

**Kat097: **Glad ya liked it

**Steve-Racer: **I was most worried about Raven in this part

**Regrem Erutaerc: **I finally updated...next chater will probly take a little longer to write.

**Hikari-Moriyaku: **Yeah...its definitely time to start cheering people up

**Ravenfairie: **I tried making thelast chapter a little longer...didn't work for me...

**Wildfire Wolf: **Beast Boy is definitely gonna start feelin better now

**Yaa: **glad you enjoyed it...here's the update...finally

**NOTES: **Ok, I know the last chapter was terribly short, but, it was meant to be. So, finaly, here is the next chapter...

Also, the flasbacks in this chapter are scenes from **Bring Me to Life** by Sage of Story, which if you havn't read yet, you should...the link is in my profile thingy

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Letting Go

Robin came running into the room, and Raven quickly wiped the tears away. "What happened," he asked as he came up behind her. Raven kept staring out the window, "Beast Boy's gone…" Raven pulled her hood over her head and slowly floated out of the room, "I need to be alone."

* * *

Beast Boy wandered through the streets in a daze. As much as he wanted to ignore it, Raven's words had left their mark on him. Maybe she was right. Maybe he had taken things too far. 

No. Raven never liked Terra, she never once trusted her. In fact, he was the only one who never lost faith. He may have turned his back on her, but deep down he knew she was his friend. Even after she had tried to kill them, a small part of him still believed she was on their side. In her last moments, Terra had proved herself more powerful than any of the other Titans.

She had come to them an unstable drifter, and she left them a master of her powers, and more importantly, a hero, and a friend.

He was starting to feel a little better, but he still wasn't ready to go home. He changed back into a hawk and flew to the cave where Terra's figure was forever frozen in stone.

Beast Boy stood in front of his friend and stared up into her lifeless eyes. He smiled slightly as he spoke, "I keep thinking I'm gonna wake up any second and find out this was all a dream. But it gets more real every day. The worst part is, you're still in there. I know you are…and we're still looking for a way to bring you back. Raven said I need to let go, but I don't think I can do that. It was easy for her, but it always is. She's never been an emotional person. It's like she wants me to forget you…but that's not gonna happen…ever."

He continued to stare up at his friend. The last time he was in this cave it tore him apart, but now, he felt an overwhelming sense of calm. Terra was gone, at least for the moment, but Beast Boy took comfort knowing that she would be back some day.

He gave one last goodbye and walked out into the evening air. It was getting late, but Beast Boy was in no hurry to get home. He figured Raven was still waiting to lecture him.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed in silence. She just didn't know how to reach him. He was unpredictable. Most of the time he wouldn't leave her lone, but the past few days he couldn't be bothered. She was worried about him. He had cried himself to sleep every night since Terra…"Don't say it," she whispered quietly. Raven rested her head in her hands, "Why do I care so much?" 

Life had been a lot different after losing Terra. Robin was far more tense than usual, and even Starfire wasn't smiling nearly as much. Cyborg seemed to be back to normal, but Raven assumed he was just covering it up. Then there was Beast Boy. Everyone knew he was going to be devastated, but no one could have predicted this. Raven could count the number of times Beast Boy had left his room on one hand. It just wasn't normal.

* * *

Beast Boy walked slowly through downtown, taking in every moment of peace. He looked the other way as he passed by the hospital. He never liked that place, not after last time. He nearly lost one of his best friends there, and just looking at the building reminded him of all the pain he and his friends went through. 

_Beast Boy couldn't help but cry in this situation. He stared blankly at Raven's lifeless form lying in the hospital bed. He squeezed her hand gently, "Don't leave me…" As he sat there crying, he felt the life returning to her cold hands. She opened her eyes slightly and whispered, "I won't." Beast Boy's eyes shot wide open; Raven was awake._

"Not now Beast Boy," he thought. He hurried past the hospital hoping to once again block out the horrible memories.

_

* * *

Raven opened her eyes and looked around her room. It was her first night home from the hospital, and she felt so alone. But, as she sat in the darkness, she started to feel something. Someone was inside her room. She looked down and saw Beast Boy curled up on the floor. A slight smile forced its way across Raven's face. Any other night, she would have been furious, but not tonight. Tonight, she actually found comfort knowing that Beast Boy was there. As much as it pained her to admit it, she needed the company. _

Raven's eyes shot open, and she looked around her room frantically. It was still early. The others wouldn't be up for at least a few hours. "Beast Boy," She thought, "Did he ever come back?" As she sat in the darkness, she caught the familiar sound of Beast Boy's radio.

"_You can hold me once. You can hold me twice. Even better if the stars are good tonight. You can hold me, be my one and only. This is the reply to the letter you wrote me…"_

She smiled as the sound drifted through the wall; Beast Boy was singing along.

* * *

The next morning, Raven walked into the living room and was greeted with a familiar smile. 

"Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy smiled as he shoved a plate of pancakes in her face, "Hope you're hungry."

Raven sat down at the table, "What happened to you?"

Beast Boy turned back and continued making breakfast, "I thought about what you said last night. There is no way I'm ever gonna forget her, but there's no point in crying about it every day. We're gonna bring her back right? I finally realized that last night, there's no need to cry, cause Terra's not gone."

Raven was shocked. Had that actually come from Beast Boy's brain? Less than twenty-four hours ago, nothing could reach him. Now, it seemed like something in his mind clicked, and he was actually _thinking_. "Beast Boy, that's…I…" Beast Boy turned around, "What?" Raven was speechless; she had actually gotten through to him. She looked down at the floor and smiled to herself, "Nothing." Beast Boy shrugged and went back to cooking pancakes.

Seconds later, Cyborg walked into the room, "Who's ready for another no tofu break…oh…uh, hey BB…" Beast Boy grinned and handed him a plate, "Pancakes!" Cyborg frowned as he took the plate, "Thanks." He slumped down next to Raven. "I was just starting to remember the taste of _real _bacon…"

Robin walked into the room yawning, "So Cyborg, what are we having today? Ham, sausage?" Cyborg held up his fork, "Pancakes…" Robin looked over to see his green friend standing by the stove, "Beast Boy…" Beast Boy shoved a plate at him, "Eat up!"

The doors slid open one last time as Starfire floated into the room. When she saw Beast Boy she rushed over and nearly squeezed the life out of him, "Friend Beast Boy, it is nice to see you are well again!"

Beast Boy struggled to escape her hold, "Thanks, Star. You can let go now…" Starfire released him, and she gratefully accepted a heaping plate of pancakes.

Robin looked up from his plate, "So Beast Boy, why the sudden change?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Long story." He grabbed a plate for himself and joined his friends at the table.

* * *

I know this kinda sounds like an ending, but it's not, I've got a **much **better idea planned, I just need some time to figure out how to continue from here. 


	6. Mind Games

**iamhollywood: **yeah, thats exactly what i was going for. If you notice abrupt changes this chapter...3 weeks have passed since the last one.

**Amy: **thanks for reading

**Regrem Erutaerc: **Don't know exactly what you mean...but there is more BB/Raven stuff this chapter...I'm trying not to go to overboard cause too much "mush" is a little OOC for Raven (and not exactly my style...lol)

**given-inside: **yeah great bands (I'm going to see seventh day slumber this sunday (Feb 27th)...and I threw a Hawk Nelson line in this one too...

**ravenfairie: **yeah I know it took a while, but here it is finally...more will follow, but it's gonna take a little time (I've spent every last ounce of my free time on this chapter since my last post)

**NOTES: **This chapter was **a lot **of fun to write. It took some time, but I like how it turned out...Raven actually shows some emotion this time around, but trust me when I say it's definitely **_in _**character

* * *

**Chapter Six: Mind Games**

Beast Boy stared at her blankly, "I know it's been a while, but it's hard to get away. They'd probly kill me if they knew I was here, Raven especially. She still thinks 'letting go' means I can't talk to you anymore." He sat down on the cold stone floor of the cave, "They just don't understand I guess." He paused a minute and collected his thoughts, "That's not the point. I came to tell you that I'm moving on. I know…I promised I'd never forget you…and I won't…but I never said I was gonna wait for you. I can't. We're tryin to bring you back, I swear! But nobody knows how long it's gonna take. And…all this waiting is killin me…" He stared up into her eyes, "So I guess, for now at least, this is…goodbye…"

* * *

It had been three weeks since Beast Boy finally decided to let go, and Raven could sense that the atmosphere in the Tower was finally returning to normal. The Titans were gathered in the living room just like every other day. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were clumped together on the couch arguing over the video game controllers, and Starfire was sitting near by, smiling as usual. Raven sat off to the side with her head buried in a book. But unlike every other day in her life, Raven's eyes hovered above the page. They were focused on the green hero sitting across the room. 

As hard as she tried, Raven couldn't keep her eyes off him; she had started to see Beast Boy in a different light. She did her best to deny it, but ever since the day she woke up in the hospital, Raven could feel some sort of connection between them. She would never openly admit it but she…"No! Raven don't!" She blinked and quickly returned her gaze to the book in her hands.

Beast Boy glanced sideways at Raven sitting alone across the room. She was still a mystery to him, and to everyone. Even after all this time, the other Titans still knew little about who she _really_ was. Starfire seemed to be the only one that could break the barrier, but Beast Boy had always figured that was just a girl thing. He watched Raven for a moment out of the corner of his eye, but quickly looked back to the TV because he could almost feel her watching him from behind the book.

Beast Boy finally focused on the TV only to find that Cyborg had beaten him, _again_. Robin reached over and snatched the controller away before he had a chance to react, "Time's up, Beast Boy." Beast Boy slumped over, "Oh man, not fair!" Cyborg grinned, "Don't worry BB, Robin will lose, and you can have it right back." Robin glared at him, and Starfire giggled quietly. Raven rolled her eyes behind the book. "I almost _miss_ the quiet," she thought.

Beast Boy got off the couch and rubbed his stomach, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." He opened the fridge and looked around for a moment hoping to find something to satisfy his vegetarian appetite. "Man, there is _nothing_ here." He walked over to the counter and picked up the phone, "I think I'm gonna order some…" Cyborg's head flew up as he cut him off, "Pizza!"

While Cyborg's head was turned, Robin dealt the final blow, "Game over Cyborg," he said with a smile. Cyborg growled as he stood up and tossed the controller on the couch. "Whatever. I'm with BB, let's get some food."

Raven shook her head, "Is that all you two ever think about?" Beast Boy grinned, "Usually." He picked up the phone and paused, "Dude, I got an idea. Movie night! Me and Cyborg can go get the pizza and pick up a movie…" Cyborg nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"Glorious! This will be such fun!"

* * *

An hour later, Beast Boy and Cyborg returned with pizza and a stack of movies. Raven grabbed the first case in the pile, _The Shining_. "Perfect," she said to herself, "another horror movie." Cyborg grabbed the pizzas and set them on the table in front of the TV. The Titans gathered on the couch and Best Boy put the movie in, "Prepare to be horrified!" Raven rolled her eyes, "I don't _do_ scared…" 

Raven jumped slightly as Beast Boy plopped down next to her and elbowed her playfully, "Oh come on Raven, remember what happened last time you said that?" Of course she remembered, _they all remembered_. Raven folded her arms across her chest, "Let's just watch the movie…"

* * *

"_Heeere's Johnny!" _Starfire jumped and ducked behind Robin, "Why does he wish to harm his family?" Robin laughed quietly, "Shh." Raven almost instinctively reached out and grabbed Beast Boy's arm. Beast Boy turned and stared at her, "Raven…?" Raven let go quickly and glared at him. Beast Boy shrunk back and turned back to the TV. 

"That was nothing," Raven thought. "You were just a little scared, that's all. You would have done the same thing no matter who was sitting there…right?" Raven stared at the TV screen, but her mind was focused on other things. "Why does he have that effect on me," She thought. Raven had started to notice that whenever she was around Beast Boy, she was always unsure of the world around her. It seemed like everything suddenly had a double meaning. A simple "hi" from her green friend could leave Raven with an infinite number of mixed emotions.

"GET OVER IT!"

Raven screamed. The TV shut off, and the couch went flying backward throwing all but Raven on the floor. Robin was the first to speak, "Raven, are you ok?" Raven stood up, "I'm fine." She pulled her hood over her head, "I'm going to my room." Raven turned and left her friends behind more confused than ever. No one moved for a moment; then Beast Boy grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on, "So…where were we?" Cyborg and Robin slid the couch back into place, and the four remaining Titans sat down again to finish the movie.

* * *

Raven paced around her room frantically, "What was that?" Raven could tell by the look she had received from her friends that it was _not_ part of the movie. Raven sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands, "What is going on!" Suddenly, she looked up and noticed the mirror on her desk. Raven jumped up and went over to the mirror. "Somehow, I know I won't like what's waiting on the other side…"

* * *

Raven wandered through the world of her emotional existence looking for possible answers to her inexplicable mental outburst. Suddenly a figure in a red cloak stepped out from the shadows, "Looking for me?" She asked with an evil grin on her face. Raven glared at her, "I figured you had _something_ to do with this…" 

As Anger stepped forward and removed her hood, she was joined by a similar figure in a bright green cloak. Raven stared at the newcomer, "Who are you?" The green one returned Raven's cold stare, "Jealousy…Envy…whatever you prefer." Anger smirked, "Either way, you can thank Terra for this one."

Raven looked confused, "What are you talking about?" Envy stepped forward, "Whether you admit it or not, your subconscious has emotion too Rae. You can ignore it all you like, but there's more to your mind than even you could understand." Raven stepped back, "Why would I be jealous of Terra? I don't…"

A pink cloaked Raven stepped forward and cut her off, "Yes you do…you always did," she said smiling, "right from the start." She was joined by yet another Raven dressed in gray, "You were just too scared to admit it…"

Anger pushed the other emotions back as she walked forward, "We're working together for once Rae, and look what we're capable of…"

Raven stepped back, "No…I…I don't…I can't. It's NOT true!" Envy walked forward and placed a hand roughly on Raven's shoulder, "This is Terra's fault Rae. She moved in on your territory. We all know something was happening between you and Beast Boy. Terra ruined that." Raven pushed Envy away, "No, Terra didn't ruing anything…"

Anger moved forward and cut her off, "And then, she betrayed you! Twice! Terra came and stole Beast Boy away. Then, on top of all that, she tried to steal your life! She destroyed everything between you and Beast Boy, and she nearly destroyed the Titans. You were starting to finally trust her, when she turned on you and went to Slade! She broke Beast Boy's heart on more than one occasion. Now, he may never be the same again!" Raven backed up as Anger continued to yell, "You can't hide from it Rae…YOU HATE TERRA! YOU HATE HER FOR STEALING BEAST BOY!"

Raven buried her head in her hands, "No, it's not true. You're lying…IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Anger smiled mischievously, "You can't ignore it forever Raven…" Raven looked up to find herself surrounded by her alter egos. "You'll feel so much better once you open up to it!"

"It's ok to be scared, it's part of life."

Raven curled up within the ring of her emotions. They all spoke over one another, drowning her brain with uncontrollable feelings. Her head was spinning. "They're wrong," she thought, "all wrong…" Raven closed her eyes as Anger stepped out of the ring and stood behind her whispering in her ear, "How can we be wrong Rae? _We're you_!"

"NO!" Raven opened her eyes to find herself back in her room. Her bedroom door had been torn from the wall, andBeast Boy stood in the open doorway with a cautious smile on his face. He looked at Raven and laughed nervously, "Heh, I was gonna ask if you were ok…but I think I'll just go to my room." Raven reached out her hand, "No Beast Boy…I…" He looked back briefly, "What?" Raven shook her head, "Nothing." Beast Boy turned walked to his room. Raven slumped down onto her bed and sighed, "Focus, Raven…Stay in control."She laid back on her pillow and closed her eyes, hoping that a goodnight's sleep would take her away from the nightmare she seemed to be caught in the middle of.

* * *

Beast Boy sat on his bed in a daze, "You always manage to show up at just the _right time_, don't you," he thought. Beast Boy closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't think I'll ever figure her out..." He reached over and turned on the radio. 

"_She's been on my mind. She's workin over time…"_

Beast Boy smirked, "Heh, you could say that again…" He closed his eyes and turned the radio off, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ok, well that's chapter six...like I said, I really liked writing this chapter...hopefully you liked reading it.

more is on the way, but again, it's gonna be a while in the making (these later chapters are starting to get a little more challenging.


	7. The Phoenix Project

**darktank: **glad ya liked it...hope you still do after its finished

**JMPchick: **thanks...hope it stays good til the end

**JesFriendMagnet:** ok, calm down...the next chapter is finally up...though only one more left after this

**Blue Lantern: **thanks, glad ya liked it

**TheMad shoe1: **ok...I uh...hope it does

**Wrathchylde: **thanks

**Regrem Erutaerc: **thanks...hopefully this chapter is as good as the last one

**ravenfairie: **thanks..only one more chapter after this...

**Amy: **glad you liked it...and pink is happiness, at least that's what I got from the show.

**Steve-Racer: **first to clear up, her feelings don't manifest through her powers...it is through her _emotions. _Raven represses her emotions most of the time, so it semed to me that they could sometimes work independently of her physical being without her knowing. And even if this is done a lot, I like the idea of it...besides, it makes sense given the personality of Raven's character. But i do understand if you're tired of reading that...lol...either way thanks for reading.

**The Sage of Story: **so the master has read my work eh? I'm glad you liked what you saw. And thanks again for letting me use parts of your story as fashbacks...it really helped me develop the main plot of mine. Now as for the typos. Would you believe that I read each chapter at least 10 times before finally posting...sometimes more. No joke. But, for whatever reason, I always manage to miss something once in a while. Until i read it after posting (I read the entire story online every time I post a new chapter...lol).

Being a lazy college kid, by the time I finally catch it, I just don't fix it...at least not online. I do fix the physical document on my PC though. But, when I'm finished writig completely (1 more chapter), I plan to go back and fix all the little mistakes.

As for Terra, that's exactly what I wanted. Terra was one powerful kid...no denying it, she just made some bad decisions, and it cost her...big time (stonification...I like it lol).

Now for my quotes, I write this way for a couple reasons. **One: **it serves as a mark as to who's speaking, because sometimes, things can overlap and it _may_ otherwise be hard to know who's talking. **Two: **I tend to stray away from: said, asked, stated, replied, etc. There are only so many options before things get repetitive (I used to do that _all the time_...), so I use phrases as lead-ins to my quotes, which is a technque I learned in my creative writing class senior year. **Three: **I agree that the phrases aren't always directly connected. But, indirectly, it does make sense. Saying "Raven sat down at the table, 'What happened to you?'" serves to say that she asked the question as she was sitting down. So in a sense it _makes_ the connection between them. (Still, what you say does make sense...I guess I'm just stubborn or something).

Nitpicking...yeah I'd call it that, but thats what I was hoping for in reviews so thanks...I'm doing this in an attempt to better my writing, so every last criticism is welcome no matter how precise it is. (Wow...that was a long winded reply)

On one last note, thanks again for reading, and I hope these last two chapters continue like I started.

**NOTES: **Only one more chapter after this one, and I think it's gonna be a good ending, but we'll wait and see what you think. Also, if you havn't read The Sage of Story's _Bring Me to Life_ yet, red it, read it, read it! lol it's a good one. Without further delay: Chapter Seven!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: The Phoenix Project

Beast Boy woke up early the next morning, as always. He wandered blindly toward the living room prepared to create another typical tofu feast for his friends. As he neared his destination, Beast Boy could hear voices coming from inside the room. He waited outside and listened for a moment.

"Perhaps we should have woken Beast Boy…"

The others ignored Starfire's comment. Robin stared at Raven, "Are you sure?" Raven nodded, "Sure enough. Still, there's always room for…" Cyborg jumped in, "Failure?" Raven closed her eyes, "To put it bluntly, yes." Robin hesitated, "Is it worth the risk?" Raven nodded, "The only risk is the chance that it will have no effect. There's no real danger in…" Robin cut her off, "That's enough for me. Let's do it." Starfire smiled brightly, "I shall go awaken our green friend!"

Beast Boy walked into the room right on cue. He looked at his friends, "What exactly is going on here!" No one said a thing. Raven struggled with the words scrolling through her brain, then she finally spit it out, "I found a way to save Terra."

Beast Boy's eyes shot open. He was suddenly wide awake, "Really?" Raven nodded. Beast Boy charged forward and hugged her. Raven's heart skipped then Best Boy quickly let go, "Heh, sorry…" Raven shrugged it off and continued her explanation, "It's not guaranteed, but chances are good that…" Beast Boy cut her off, "I don't care what the chances are! Even a small one is enough for me…" Starfire giggled, "And I as well."

Robin cut in on the excitement, "Beast Boy, if for some reason this doesn't work…" The room fell silent and Robin paused, "If it doesn't work, will you…" Beast Boy cut him off, "I'll be fine. Besides, if this doesn't work, we'll just think of something else later…right?" The others hesitated. Raven was the first to speak, "Of course." Beast Boy smiled brightly.

Raven herself knew it wasn't true. This was the _only _hope. If it didn't work, Terra was gone forever. Though she was not about to tell Beast Boy that. She knew it would break his heart, and Raven could never live with that on her conscience.

* * *

The Titans approached the cave slowly. This was too good to be true. They had lost Terra nearly a month ago, and most of the Titans lost any hope of bringing her back.The only reason Raven kept searching for a cure was because she knew how much it meant to Beast Boy. 

Robin was skeptical, he trusted Raven's judgment, but he still had his doubts. He entered the cavern expressionless and silent, hoping that everything worked out as planned. He glanced over at Beast Boy. The green hero was beside himself. Upon entering the cave, he charged forward and skidded to a stop at Terra's feet. Beast Boy stared up into her eyes and grinned, "I told ya we'd bring you back!" Starfire giggled as she came and stood beside him. "I do not believe that she can hear you, friend..." Beast Boy ignored her comment; he was far too excited.

Raven approached the statue cautiously. Thoughts raced through her head a mile a minute. She was shaking as she pulled a book out of her cloak. Cyborg stood near the entrance with Robin. The Boy Wonder looked up at him, "What's your guess?" Cyborg shrugged, "Dunno. I've got a lot of faith in Raven, but…" Robin nodded, "My thoughts exactly." The two turned back and watched as Raven placed the book at Terra's feet.

She hesitated and turned to face Beast Boy who was breathing down her neck, "Do you mind?" Beast Boy blinked and backed up, "Oh…heh, sorry." Raven shook her head and turned back to the book in front of her. She studied the words on the page and focused herself on the task ahead.

Raven closed her eyes and started to concentrate on the chunk of rock before her. She began to whisper quietly, "Azarath Metrion Zynthos…Azarath Metrion Zynthos…" She repeated the same three words again and again. The other Titans watched in silence from the far side of the cave. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to tremble. Raven never broke her concentration, "Azarath Metrion Zynthos…Azarath Metrion Zynthos…" The others backed up slowly afraid of what was about to happen. Suddenly, a loud crack echoed around the stone walls. The cavern floor split it two, a thin crack ran from the base of the statue and ran all the way to the entrance. "It's working," Raven thought. "It's working!"

She started to concentrate harder, knowing that success was just around the corner. Beast Boy was shaking with anticipation. He clenched his fists and waited. Then, the noise faded, and the ground stopped shaking. The Titans focused on Terra, and waited. Nothing. Raven opened her eyes and stood up. She reached forward and grabbed the book off the rock. "No," she thought, "this has to work…" Robin and Cyborg exchanged glances as Starfire floated between them with her head down. They turned and followed her out of the cave. Raven rested her head on the book and mumbled to herself. Beast Boy stood in the middle of the cave staring at Terra. "It didn't work?" Raven shook her head. Beast Boy lowered his eyes to the floor and walked outside.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg climbed into the T-Car. Starfire had already started to make her way home. Beast Boy approached the car slowly. He looked up at Robin as he climbed in, "Heh, back to the drawing board I guess…" Cyborg looked back at his friend, "You gonna be alright BB?" Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah…" 

The three Titans turned to face the cave as the ground began to shake once again. Robin reached for the door, "I'm more worried about Raven. We put a lot of pressure on her." The Boy Wonder opened the door and started to get out. Beast Boy reached out and grabbed his shoulder, "You guys go back. I'll go get Raven." Robin stared at him "Are you sure?" Beast Boy nodded and climbed out of the car.

Cyborg stared out at the city, "You heard him, let's go. Starfire's probably back already, and she's gonna need some cheering up." Robin glared at him. Cyborg turned to his fried, "What?"

* * *

The ground was shaking violently as Beast Boy walked back into the cave. Raven was struggling to keep her focus. Small chunks of rock were cracking off the ceiling and crashing to the floor of the cavern. Raven was floating above the ground nearly screaming over the noise, "Azarath…Metrion…Zynthos…" Then, theearth stopped moving, and Raven slowly lowered to the ground. She looked up at Terra's lifeless form and waited. Nothing. She sighed, and prepared to try again. 

Beast Boy reached out and grabbed her shoulder, Raven turned to stare at her friend, "I'm sorry." Beast Boy shook his head, "It's fine. We'll just try something else later." Raven stared at the ground and hesitated, "We can't. That was our only hope of saving her…" Beast Boy stepped back, "But you said…" Raven cut him off, "I lied. I'm sorry Beast Boy. Terra's gone." Raven slumped to the ground exhausted from all her attempts to save the lost Titan. Beast Boy stared up at Terra. He sighed lightly; somehow he always knew. He sat down next to Raven, "At least you tried."

Raven stood up slowlyand grabbed her book, "Let's just go home." Beast Boy stood up and started to follow her out of the cave.

"Hey Raven…" Raven stopped and looked back at him, "What?" Beast Boy hesitated, "I think I should tell ya…if it wasn't for Terra, I…" Raven looked away as she cut him off, "I know." Beast Boy continued to ramble, "I mean, Terra was great and all, but…wait WHAT?" Raven repeated herself without bothering to turn around, "I know." She started walking out of the cavern, "That's the main reason I never trusted Terra." Beast Boy ran after her, "Are you saying…" Raven nodded, "Yes."

She turned around and stared at Beast Boy, "I don't know why. And, frankly, I don't want to. Some things were never meant to be fully understood, and this is one of them. All I can say is that ever since that night I…'woke up'…I knew." Beast Boy stared blankly at her, "What made you decide to open up all of the sudden?"

Raven stared at the ground, "I tried to deny it once; it created jealousy, _and_ it made me hate Terra. I don't want to go through anything like that again." Beast Boy couldn't believe his ears. Raven was actually opening up to him, of all people, and she was sharing the last thing he ever expected to hear from her. She looked up at him cautiously, afraid of what her openness might bring. Beast Boy just stared at her, speechless. Raven smiled slightly, "Let's just go home." Beast Boy merely nodded and followed her out of the cave.

As they walked down the street back toward the Tower, Raven could feel something growing inside her; a power beyond explanation. She felt a sense of balance enter her emotional existence. Raven had no words to describe this feeling, but she would soon come to call it, "Love."

* * *

**This is NOT the last chapter** there is one more left...and although this is a good place to end, I personally like the ending I have planned better. 


	8. Out of the Ashes

**Blue Lantern: **glad ya liked it...hope this chapter doesnt dissapoint you

**Ravenfairie:** is over 3000 words long enough?(3,123 to be exact) the ending may not satisfy you...but I have started work on another story...so yeah

**Amy:** I know it was a little out there...but thats what I was going for. I wanted it to be a little confusing...since the end of the chapter sorta clears it up. I should warn you...I do it again this time...

**givin-inside:** what can i say, im a lazy college kid...I miss the space bar once in a while...glad you liked it anyway lol

**RainSprite03:** cool...yeah I like the songs too...'specially the one this chapter...it fits oh so perfectly

**Steve-Racer:** I know cheesy sappy...mushy...whatever...but to be honest...i did like how it worked out...and i almost felt obligated to put a little mush in...trust me, im not usually like that.

**CyberWraith9:** Glad you liked the first chapter...i hope you've read the others...or ya might get lost...

**NOTES:** Well, this is the last chapter of my story. There is another story in the making that will start to be posted as soon as i finish the first chapter. It should be good, but I need some ideas for **NEW**villains that the Titans would go up against, so feel free to drop some ideas in reviews.

As for characters in this chapter...  
Raven, BB/Changeling, Cyborg, Robin/Nightwing, and Starfire...obviously _not_ my creation...

**Falcon...**is a cross between Starfire and Robin...only half my creation. Same with **Beast Boy Jr. **(BB's Powers with Raven's attitude...)

**Warlock** is a Teen Titans version of a Harry Potter style wizard (powers much like Raven) also half my creation

**Vortex:** All my creation. I'm writing a fantasy book, and Vortex is based of an elf wizard in that book with control over the winds so yeah this character is the only one that's property of **ME** lol

A few conversations this chapter may be a bit confusing...but they are supposed to be...i know its probly annoying, thats the point. All will be made clear in the end

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Out of the Ashes**

"_I used to draw you pictures back in grade school. You never could quite make them out, but you said you thought they were cool. We made a really good team you and I and our acid washed jeans. Looking back it was all so great. Vaurnet, Chip 'n' Pepper, and Vanilla Ice tapes._

_It's hard to get over she comes out in October. Iwish some day I could show her things have changed. But now that were so much older, I don't even really know her. Maybe some day she'll come over, and we can hang. _

_I saw you in Cosmopolitan, and your hair was down and everybody liked you. Remember way back when, way back in grade seven, cause your hair was down and everybody liked you._

_You were a smart girl. Favorite day was earth day. Forget what those jerks say, I dug you in the worst way. No doubt, cause you even went out bought me a Boys In The Hood soundtrack for my birthday._

_It's hard to get over she comes out in October. I wish some day I could show her things have changed. But now that were so much older, I don't even really know her. Maybe some day she'll come over, and we can hang._

_And we could all tell that you would be something. And we could all tell stories to our friends. And we could all tell it was now or nothing. And we could all tell you'd never be back again."_

_-"October" FM Static_

Harsh winds tore through the skies. Winter storms raged overhead as an endless curtain of snow fell to the ground. Christmas trees and festive lights dotted the city streets inside of shop windows. It was a typical December night in Jump City. The air was cold, and everyone had retired to the heated comfort of their homes.

Out in the water, just off the shore, stood the massive T that served as home to the Teen Titans, the heroes of Jump City. The five members of the Titans had served as guardians of the city for years, and the team had made quite a name for themselves since the time of their conception.

Robin, Batman's former sidekick. The Boy Wonder had no superpowers. He relied on his gadgets and his martial arts training. The adopted son of Bruce Wayne, Robin, who was now known as Nightwing, seemed to be the logical replacement for the now dead caped crusader.

Cyborg, half man, half machine. Formerly known as Victor Stone, Cyborg was easily the strongest of the Titans. Equipped with half a robotic brain, and a sonic cannon built into his right arm, Cyborg still packed a punch even after all these years.

Raven, daughter of a human female and an other-worldly demon. In her younger days Raven's powers forbid her to show any emotion, but after admitting her love for Beast Boy, her emotions fell into a stable balance, and she was gifted with even greater power.

Starfire, an alien princess from the planet Tamaran. Starfire never knew the meaning of the word "depressed." Gifted with the ability to fly, incredible strength, and bolts of solar energy, Starfire was quite the fighter.

Beast Boy, a shape shifter, now known as Changeling, with the ability to change into any animal he liked. As a child, he was diagnosed with a rare disease that was declared fatal to humans. In an attempt to save their son Garfield's life, his parents combined him with animal DNA. The procedure cured him completely, but the side effects led to the birth of Beast Boy.

Together, they were the Teen Titans. Great and powerful heroes that had earned their place in history. They would be remembered for generations as the guardians of Jump City.

**

* * *

**

It had been twenty-five years since Terra had permanently left the Titans. Even after all this time, none of the others had forgotten the sacrifice she had made to save the city. In her memory, Terra's room had been declared off limits to all future residents of Titans Tower. She had left them a hero, and no one could ever take her place.

The five Titans stood in the cavern that had become Terra's final resting place. Deep down they wanted to believe there was still a chance they could bring her back, but after twenty-five years, they began to lose hope. Every year they would return to the cave simply to show their friend they would never forget her.

This year was different. They were joined by four teenagers:

Falcon, the daughter of Robin and Starfire. Gifted with the Tamaranian ability of flight, and trained by her father in martial arts, she was the best of both worlds.

Vortex, an orphan boy born with control of the winds. Born in the streets of England, he was brought back to the US by Nightwing to join the other heroes of Titans Tower.

Warlock, a wizard from another dimension. His powers were similar to Raven's without her former emotional restraints.

And Beast Boy, the son of Raven and Changeling. A cross between his parents, Beast Boy gained his father's abilities, and his mother's attitude.

Vortex looked up at the chunk of rock, "So this ere's Terra eh?" Nightwing nodded, "Yeah, one of the greatest heroes to ever grace the streets of Jump City. And one of the most dangerous criminals we've ever been up against." Warlock turned to Raven, "And you say she's still in there?" Raven nodded, "Yes…somewhere." Vortex continued to stare at Terra's lifeless form, "Haven't you tried to save her?" Raven looked up at the statue, "We did. About twenty-five years ago…It didn't work."

Cyborg shook his head, "Believe me, if there was a way to bring her back…we would have." Changeling nodded, "Yeah…" Beast Boy stood behind the crowd with his arms folded across his chest, "Didn't you say she betrayed you?" Starfire nodded, "Yes, but she was not evil. She was our friend." Beast Boy shook his head, "Some friend…"

Nightwing ignored the comment as he moved toward the entrance, "Ok, it's getting late. Let's go back to the Tower." The nine heroes left the cave and stepped out into the cold night air. The snow had stopped, but the wind continued to roar overhead as they headed home.

Back in the cave, the ground started to vibrate lightly. In a few seconds it had grown to a violent tremble. Chunks of rock fell from the ceiling and shattered on the ground below. A muffled voice rose from beneath the rock as countless tiny cracks began to appear along the statue's surface. Suddenly, a violent shade of yellow appeared inthe eyes of the helpless teen. The muffled voice erupted in an earth shattering scream as tiny shards of stone exploded off of Terra's body, "YAHH!"

Terra stepped off the rock where she stood and looked around the cave, "We did it," She whispered. "We beat Slade!" She closed her eyes and collapsed onto the ground to catch her breath.

**

* * *

**

The five Titans stood together in the basement of the Tower. Changeling sighed as he spoke to his friends, "I sort of knew this was gonna happen…" Nightwing nodded, "We're definitely ready for this." Cyborg stared at him, "Yeah, but are _they_ ready?" Raven nodded, "Need I remind you, Cyborg…_we_ were no older than they are…" Nightwing was about to speak when the sirens went off. The five Titans raced up the stairs into the living room. Cyborg checked the alarm, then turned to the others, "There's someone outside the Tower. The Titans exchanged glances as a loud thud echoed from behind the front door.

The Titans hurried to the entryway. Starfire gasped when she saw the door, "I do not think our guest is happy…" Whatever had hit the door left a large dent in the metal surface. They waited for a moment, then, a second thud echoed through the hall. Nightwing glanced back at Cyborg who had his sonic cannon ready. Cyborg nodded, "Do it!" Nightwing reached over to the wall and pressed the release button. As the doors slid open a midsized boulder flew inside and landed hard on the floor. "Heh…sorry…"

Cyborg lowered his arm as his jaw hit the floor. Nightwing's eyes shot open as he stared at the figure in the doorway. "I don't believe it," Raven mumbled to herself. Changeling charged through them and skidded to a stop just inside the door, "Terra!" Starfire lunged forward and threw Changeling aside. She reached out and grabbed Terra lifting her off the ground, "Friend Terra, you have returned!"

**

* * *

**

Nightwing shook his head, "This _really _makes things interesting…" Raven nodded, "Well, it certainly makes it easier." Nightwing looked at her, "How so?" Raven shrugged, "They need a leader. Who would be better suited than the lost Titan?" Cyborg turned to Nightwing, "Raven's got a point dude. The gang's been under our wing for a while now. They aren't used to doin things on their own, but with Terra around…" Changeling jumped in, "We can finally let go." The others turned and glared at him. Changeling shrunk back, "What? Come on! Don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind…"

Nightwing shook his head, "That's not the point." He turned back to the others, "So…" Cyborg shrugged, "I'm in." Changeling and Raven nodded in agreement. Nightwing turned to Starfire, "Star?" The alien girl shrugged, "I do not believe I am ready for this…but it must be done." Nightwing nodded, "Alright, somebody go find Terra." Starfire gave a slight nod and went off to find the young hero. After she had left, Cyborg turned to Nightwing, "You know we're gonna have some explaining to do…" Nightwing nodded, "I know."

**

* * *

**

Terra sat with the Junior Titans in the living room of Titans Tower. She looked over at the green teenager sitting across from her, "So, you're Beast Boy?" Beast Boy nodded. Terra smiled, "Cool! You look just like Changeling." Beast Boy glared at her, "Yeah I know. Green skin, pointy ears…we look _soo_ much alike. You don't have to try to be my friend…" Terra stared at him, "But…" Falcon stepped in and dragged Terra away from the others, "Ignore him. He looks like Changeling, but he acts like Raven." Terra sighed, "Great…"

Falcon sat down and looked up at Terra, "So…is what they say about you true?" Terra shrugged as she sat down, "What do they say?" Falcon smiled slightly, "That you're the greatest hero Jump City's ever seen…and the deadliest criminal." Terra laughed nervously, "Heh, that's only half true. I'm no hero." Falcon stared back at her, "The others seem to think you are." Terra lowered her head, "Did they tell you I betrayed them?" Falcon nodded, "Yeah, but they also said you saved the day in the end…_and_ you took down Slade. That's something my _dad_ could never do." Terra looked up, "Your dad?" Falcon nodded, "Nightwing…er…Robin." Terra's eyes shot open, "What!" Falcon opened her mouth to speak as Starfire floated up to them, "Terra, Nightwing…um…Robin wishes to speak with you."

Terra left Falcon and followed Starfire to the basement. Terra looked up at her friend, "What's goin on Starfire?" Starfire closed her eyes as she led Terra through the Tower, "It is…complicated." Terra sighed as she walked down the stairs into the basement.

Nightwing nodded to Terra as she walked up to the group. The young girl smiled nervously as she spoke, "Can _anyone_ tell me what's goin on here?" Nightwing closed his eyes, "You won't like the answer…" Terra shook her head, "I don't care, I just wanna know…" Nightwing sighed, "Do you remember the fight with Slade?" Terra nodded. "That was twenty-five years ago…" Terra's eyes shot open, "WHAT!"

Changeling looked down at the floor, "You saved the city, but it cost you…big time." Terra stepped back cautiously, "What do you mean?" Raven looked over at her, "You turned to stone." Terra gasped, "No…" Cyborg nodded, "About a month after it happened, Raven found a way to bring you back, but it didn't work." Nightwing nodded, "At least, it didn't appear to."

Terra backed up slowly, "If it's been so long, why am I still a kid?" Starfire looked down at the floor, "Friend Terra, you were…frozen." Cyborg walked over and put his hand on Terra's shoulder, "Twenty-five years trapped in solid rock…you're not growin up." Terra looked around the group, "Isn't there any way we can…" Nightwing shook his head as he jumped in, "No. If there was, we would have done it already."

Terra slumped down onto her knees, "I don't believe it." The other Titans exchanged glances as Nightwing stepped forward and put a hand on Terra's shoulder, "Terra, I know this is hard..." Terra glared at him, "Hard? That all you got? I come out of the fight of my life to find my friends are all grown up. Robin, your _kids_ are my age!" Nightwing stepped back, "I'm not Robin anymore…" Terra looked away, "You could say that again!" She got up quickly and stormed out of the basement. Changeling called after her, "Terra wait!" The young hero ignored him and continued up the stairs. Raven looked over at Nightwing, "That went well…"

**

* * *

**

Terra paced around her room, "Is this the thanks I get for playin the hero? I save my friends, and the city…and it turns me into a big rock! Why does this always happen?" Terra clenched her fists and growled, "Slade! This is _his_ fault. If it wasn't for him, I would have never been able to control my powers…but thanks to him…I lost my friends forever. I've been gone for so long they probably don't even remember me…" She slumped down on her bed and buried her face in her hands. Tears streamed down her face, "I don't even recognize this world anymore. I lost everything…" Terra lay back on her bed, and her eyes fell on the picture of her and Beast Boy years ago in the carnival. "How did that get here," she thought. "That was the night I…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. She gazed blankly at the picture. The green skinned hero was the best friend she ever had. Terra closed her eyes and continued to cry, "Why me?"

Terra jumped as she heard a gentle knock on her door. Terra looked up and lazily wiped her tears away as Changeling walked into her room, "Beast Boy…" Changeling smiled slightly as he sat down on her bed, "I'm Changeling now…" Terra looked away, "Right…I _forgot_…" Changeling looked down at the floor, "If there was any way to change this, Terra, we would…but…" Terra cut him off, "You don't need to explain it to me. I get it." She sat up slowly and continued to speak, "I'm out of place…just like when I first showed up at the Tower. Only now, I don't have _anything_." Changeling put a hand on her shoulder, "We want you to feel welcome here, Terra."

Terra shook her head and stood up, "Well, sorry if I feel a little uncomfortable around your _kids_ Beast Boy…" Changeling sighed and looked up at her, "A long time ago, I made a promise to be your friend no matter what, Terra…remember? I broke that promise…I turned my back on you…and you turned to Slade. This whole thing could have been avoided if I stood by you. I never really forgave myself for that." He sighed and looked down at the floor, "I'm trying to fix that now. We both know things can't go back the way they were…but I can still be a friend." Changeling stood up slowly and moved for the door, "There will always be a place for you at Titans Tower." He stopped just outside the door and looked back, "When you're ready…Nightwing is still waiting to talk to you." Changeling turned and left the room.

Terra slumped down and gazed at the picture next to her bed. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Beast Boy," she thought, "You _never_ broke the promise…" Even after he turned his back, he still gave her one more chance. After she tried to kill them, he _still_ gave her one more chance. Even when she had him trapped, ready to deliver the final blow, he _still gave her one last chance_. "Three times," she thought. "He never broke the promise…I did. I betrayed him…all of them. I deserved to lose them…I'm no hero, and I _don't _belong in Titans Tower."

Terra stood up and left her room quietly. She wandered down the halls in a daze. She waited for the sound of an alarm clock to wake her from this nightmare, but every step she took made her see how real the situation really was. She approached the front door and hit the release button. The doors slid open, and Terra stepped outside. As she headed down the front walkway she felt a hand on her shoulder. Terra turned and found herself staring up at Nightwing. "Please don't leave Terra; not again." Terra closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, Nightwing." She pulled away and continued down the path. Nightwing stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder again. He pulled her around and looked her in the eye, "We need you here, Terra." Terra smirked, "You don't need me."

Nightwing continued to stare at her, "Terra, most of the Justice League has retired. Superman asked us to step in and head up the next generation Justice League..." Nightwing paused slightly before continuing, "We accepted. We're going to be leaving the Tower." Terra looked up at him as Nightwing continued to speak, "We've got a lot of responsibilities now, Terra. We can't be everywhere at once, and Jump City's still going to need someone to watch over them." Nightwing stared deep into Terra's eyes, "We want you to lead the New Teen Titans…" Terra blinked, "What?" Nightwing nodded, "The kids are used to following in our footsteps but we can't lead them forever."

Terra stepped back, "But why me? Can't one of your kids do it?" Nightwing shook his head, "They would have, but you showed up. Terra, the team could use you. You've got incredible power, and plenty of experience. You always wanted to be a Titan, Terra…this is your chance." Terra looked down at the ground, "Even after all the horrible things I've done…you trust me with this?" Nightwing smiled slightly, "All that is ancient history now, Terra. You proved yourself that day in the cave. You deserve this more than anyone." Terra looked up at Nightwing and smiled, "Alright. I'll do it" Nightwing gestured toward the Tower, "Time to meet your new team."

**THE END...**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

Hope you liked it through to the end.

Now for final notes. Ever since chapter two when I quoted the last scene of Aftershock (2) where BB and the others go back to Terra's statue...I knew I wanted to bring her back from the "dead." But I wanted to do it differently than everyone else. That's when I heard the song by FM Static..."October." It fit perfectly...Terra comes back when the Titan's are all grown up, and she's totaly out of place. Basically, I had the last chapter written in my head before I finished writing the second one.

At first this was meant only to end with BB and Raven hookin up, but when I decided to bring Terra back, I realized, New Beginning could work on more than just the relationship level with BB and Raven. It could also serve as the new beginning for Terra as leader of the New Teen Titans (Which is my next project).

I'll be continuing along this plot line with my next story, and probly every other story I write here. After I write about the New Teen Titans, I'll go back a lttle bit to the death of Batman, and the retirement of the old Justice League so there can be a little more clarity as to how the Titans got the job as Next Generation JLU(This will probly include some sweet teamwork between the JLU and the Titans)

So yeah, if you liked what you read, keep your eyes open, cause this is far from over...


End file.
